Of Reflection and Relief
by MerlinzDragon
Summary: Legolas's and Elrohir's goodbye to Middle Earth and greetings to the Undying Lands. (A/N: rewritten from a different fanfic site from which originally published.) Rated K for mentions of character death and end times


( **AN: I was reading through my past stories from a different fanfic site and became enthralled with this one! Sometimes I amaze myself that I can write like this..** ) **Lyrics are from: Shattered by Trading Yesterday, Beautiful Things by Gungor, Hold Us Together by Matt Maher**

'All I know that the End's beginning. Who I am from that start? Take me home to my heart, let me go and I will run. I will not be silenced.'

A lone Elf stands vigil on an open plain looking towards the mountains. Many years ago those same mountains held a great evil, but now nothing but sadness lingers on in reminisce of what took place a long time ago. The plains which were soaked with blood following the battle for countless days of tending of bodies of Pelennor Fields now bloom with flowers alongside of grass that has been trampled on by wagons and horses alike. A generation of Men has gone by, but to the Elf it seemed like time passed in a blink of an eye. The tale, the War of the Ring, has been disclosed to mature audiences when they come to age.

The Elf's companions are no more; now only dust and bones tell of their existence. They died of old age, thankfully nothing worse, the Elf thinks to himself slightly shaking his head. The three hunters had gotten into more mishaps than they'd like to admit even though the kingdom is now safe. The Prince had vowed to stay until the Sea called to him, he admittedly had been tempted before his companions died but wished to stay to see their last days. His father and friends had already left, accepting that the time of Elves were over, Men must dwell. Legolas inwardly sighs and smiles, relieved to soon complete his adventure in Middle-Earth. He will pass on the letters Aragorn and Arwen had written for their loved ones. He intends to live out forever in peace, quiet relief and reflection.

'All this pain. I wonder if I'll ever find my way. I wonder if my life could really change at all.  
All this earth could all that is lost ever be found, could a garden come up from this ground at all?'

A few elves were tending the gardens of Imradris as Legolas rode up to steps of the gate that led to the entrance of the Sea. One of the elves called out to him in their native tongue as he dismounted.

"Prince Legolas, you have returned! How goes the Kingdom of Men?"

"Aye Elrohir it is I. The Men dwell peacefully in their rightful kingdoms. Eldarion, Elboron, and their families are happy in Gondor as is Elfwine and his family in Rohan." Legolas chuckled," They grow much too quickly and at the same much too slow. Each have their own children to deal with as well as the Kingdoms and they are soon to learn the responsibilities of running a Kingdom as well."

Elrohir smiled then turned serious," Do you have the letters?"

"Aye I do." Legolas said pulling his pack down from the saddle. He carefully took out two crisp envelopes, sealed with wax, and stamped by King Elessar's own ring and hand. He gave them to Elrohir so he could peruse them with reverence.

"You are to deliver them to my father and mother?" He handed back the letters with ease.

"Aye, I plan to deliver these, and then greet my father and brothers."

"Then I will join you, I've spent generations on this land, and I too am ready to leave."

"You were born here same as I, at least you have a mother to greet whilst there." Legolas stated hollowly as he heaved all of his supplies off of the saddle, over his back and walked towards the gate.

Elrohir pulled ahead, grabbed Legolas's shoulders, and waited until he had Legolas's full attention," I am truly sorry for the tragedy that struck your family those long years ago. But please for your sake and those close to you leave your grief behind to wallow in this land. Do not carry it with you into the West. Your father would not be pleased at the state you've allowed yourself to be in."

Legolas slowly nodded affirming his state to Elrohir, "I understand what you observe, but I can promise I have forgiven those did the harm a long time ago. I have the scars to prove it, some you can see and some that are blind to the naked eye. The only grief I bear is," he held up the letters, "of those who wrote these."

Elrohir's face crumbled as he swallowed roughly," As do I brother," he breathed shakily," as do I."  
Legolas pulled Elrohir's hands off his shoulders and hauled him towards the gate, "Come brother, let us reflect on better times as we depart from this world. We shall recount memories spent with our mortal friends to drive us away from their only home."

Elrohir returned with a small sad smile, "Thank you brother, we shall continue our journey to see our loved ones."

They made it across the Sea and into the West. They saw the world fill with new colors, sights, and feelings. A renewing sense of peace filled their heart and mind as they saw their new Home. When the ship finally reached the docks, the waves swelled around it gently greeting the newcomers. Elves crowded the shores waiting to see the arrivals. Many faces were familiar to the warriors as they had grown up with them, and those on the shore had waited day by day for them to find their way here.

When Legolas and Elrohir finally made it to the beach, they found themselves surrounded by loved ones. Legolas caught sight of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian and strode quickly towards them. He bowed low to them in respect of their status.

"Rise, Legolas in all rights, but blood, you are my son." A tenor voice rang out above him. Legolas rose slowly and took out the letters. "My Lord and Lady these are for you. They are written by your son and daughter before their youth gave out. I stayed with them to the very end, though I was sorely tempted by the Sea."

A gentle hand cradled Legolas's cheek and Celebrian looked deeply into the Prince's eyes, "What you did means a lot to my husband and I. You showed great strength in ignoring the Call. Thank you for watching my Arwen and her late husband, whom I have never had the opportunity to meet, but have heard only the best things, until their timely end."

"Thank you for your words of comfort, my Lady. I shall now take my leave and greet my dearest father and brothers."

She then embraced and then moved to her son, "My Elrohir, thank Eru you're here! Your brother has not stopping moping around since he's been here! Come let us find-."

A force threw Elrohir nearly to the ground. "Elrohir!"

"Elladan!" Elrohir bent down to catch his balance, his arms bracing his knees, while laughing. "Eru, what's the matter with you!?"

"What's the matter, you ask!? The fact of the matter is that you have to ask!" Elladan pulled his twin up into an embrace. "Aye! I have missed you! Did you not feel lonely without me?" Elladan pushed out of the embrace suddenly, looking perplexed.

"Yes, soon after you left my soul felt like to was being wound up and stretch too tight like a bow string before the arrow takes flight."

Elladan nodded. "Same as I. Adar had worried about you after seeing my symptoms. He made me this horrible brew. And—"

"And I don't need to hear the rest of it. Because I think I've gone through worse being that Ada wasn't here." Elrohir smirked.

Elladan considered this for a moment's time, "But you did recover right? Time helped heal your torn mind?"

"Not completely," Elrohir shrugged while folding his arms. "It became bearable aye, but not a day goes by without thinking of my lowly twin in the West. It was very hard when Arwen had passed on after Estel. It was a future that I did not wish to see for her."

"What was she like, after Estel died?" Elladan grew serious.

Elrohir deliberately walked towards the dock from which he had walked down to greet his loved ones and keeping his back towards his twin, "It was like her whole shell of her essence broke and the remnants of it brought her farther into the mists of a depressed state." Elrohir folded his arms and turned to Elladan in a desperate effort. "She tried, Elladan, she really did try to bring herself up from that. To help her children in their grief as well. Gondor's grief was dealt by Elboron, son of Faramir, with some distant help of his compassionate father who was soon to be dust as well. We leave that world to Men who die in generations as we live on, but remember the past as if it was yesterday each every day?"

"Aye, there are many memories I wish to forget, but the past makes us who we are. It has shaped and molded us into hardened warriors in the same aspect."

Elrohir glared into the setting sun for a moment before speaking. "I suppose if we didn't feel the loss, we ourselves would not be any being, but _yrch_."

Spitting into the sand in disgust, Elladan scoffed, "I would rather die than resort to the evilness of that nature!"

"We are very fortunate to have the ability to escape that fate. Everyone here can thank Eru for His generosity." Their father came up behind them with his wife in arm. Elrond smiled lovingly at his lady, gently patting her arm.

"Aye, but Legolas has not forgotten the horrendous tragedy—"Elrohir began.

"And should he ever would be a sad day indeed!?" Elrond outraged. The twins winced, remembering themselves.

Elrohir backfired. "Aye, of course it would be sad, but the only point I mean to say is that it has oppressed him to innumberal measures."

"He is depressed?" Elladan put in.

Elrohir nodded slightly, "When I greeted him, he forced a smile. He looked to be deep in thought."

"All of us are only simple beings when it comes down to the end all things. Keep in mind that he only greets his father and brothers. He is not as fortuitous as you to be able to see your mother."

"Aye, I understand that. I had confronted him on the matter just before leaving to try to ease his mind, but he had said he was past that. Time had passed just enough to forgive but forget. No, he was heavily burdened on Estel and Arwen's deaths."

"Time will heal his heart. He has all of eternity to do so here. Their lives will be forever remembered." Elrond claspeed both of his sons's shoulders.

The four elves slowly strode back up to crowd, each filled with quiet comfort to never have to lose another loved one to death. Elrohir caught Legolas' eye as they reached the still gathering crowd. He saw peace and pleasure in Legolas's gaze along with hints of sorrowfulness. Elrohir nodded slightly towards him. Legolas nodded back. The message was understood. The warriors had gotten through much together and they had fought enough evil in a different world, now was the time for peace and memories.

'And love will hold us together, make us a shelter to weather the storm.  
And I'll be my brother's keeper so the whole world would know that we're not alone'


End file.
